A flexible electrical conduit (or simply, “flexible conduit”) protects electrical conductors such as wires and cables from impact, moisture, and chemical vapors. Varying numbers, sizes, and types of conductors may be housed within a flexible conduit, which simplifies design and construction while maintaining some of the flexibility of the conductors themselves. However, challenges still arise when a flexible conduit must be electrically, mechanically, and thermally attached to a fixed surface of, for example, an electrical junction box or other housing, or a fixed component of an illumination device (such as a heat sink or control module). For example, inadequate strain relief at the connection point to a fixed surface may result in damage to the conductors during use. Relatedly, while the flexibility of the flexible conduit allows for some bending of the conduit during installation of the flexible conduit, connections to fixed surfaces typically require the flexible conduit to approach and connect to the surface in one particular direction. In addition, many conduit connectors require special tools or do not allow for easy disconnection of the flexible conduit once it is connected. And finally, maintaining a thermal path for heat dissipation through a conveniently removable connector that provides electrical and mechanical coupling can prove challenging.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved conduit connectors that provide electrical and mechanical connections between flexible conduits and fixed surfaces, facilitate installation and removal of such conduits (and the components to which they are connected), provide a thermal pathway, and enable a variety of different approach and connection directions for the flexible conduit.